Lean into the Fall
by ifyouweremine
Summary: Bella is leery of falling in love. She soon learns that life is filled with countless forms and degrees of emotions. There is love, loss, healing, and everything in between. HEAVY ANGST in later chapters. BxE, AH-OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

 **As always, Iris worked her magic on the edits and May gave her pre-reading love.**

 **If you're reading this for the second time, thank you for coming back to the re-vamped version. I'm still clueless as to why the original was removed in the first place. And for new readers, welcome and thanks so much for being here.**

 **Story banner created by Jaime Arkin and extra story pics can be found on my Facebook: Jennison Foster**

* * *

Mom and I have lived in this town for a total of two weeks.

While I've been cooped up in this old house, trying to make it _home_ , she's managed to snag a job at the local diner and a new boyfriend.

That's fast, even for her.

She asked me to be nice, but I have no plans to make friends with this Charlie.

He won't stick around long.

They never do.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mom dearly, but she has poor taste in men. Lord knows she has her share of issues, and it could be _her_ fault they leave. Either way, I'll just hang out in the background, like always, being as invisible as possible until it's time to help her pick up what's left of the pieces of her broken heart when Charlie's no longer in the picture.

I have yet to experience 'the fall'like my mom. She said it'll happen to me one day when I least expect it. However, at nearly sixteen, I haven't fallen or tripped or even stumbled.

And I'm fine with that.

I've seen what falling in love has given her: a lot of sleepless nights, puffy eyes, and an illegitimate child. She's a glutton for punishment − eating up love's lies and deceitfulness and then basking in its aftermath.

Her heart must have a thousand bruises by now.

Just once, I wish love would be kind to her.

She's a good person who deserves a better life.

*LitF*

Mom parks our car in Charlie's driveway next to his cop car. His house is two–stories and white, with a picket fence in front. She's told me he's Chief of Police and a whole lot of other things no teenager wants to know about their parent's personal life. But that's my mom. She thinks we're friends, which we are, but not on that level.

"Bella, please give him a chance. Charlie's different. You'll see."

I smile and nod, wanting to believe her, but she's said that so many times before.

For her sake and mine, I hope she's right, because her falls are exhausting.

*LitF*

We're in Charlie's kitchen. Mom's making a salad as he grills steaks in the backyard.

"So, what do you think of him so far?"

"He's nice."

She smiles at my response and starts humming while slicing the tomatoes.

"Has he dated anyone with a kid before?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Charlie's been nice to me but not too much. It's not as if he's trying to win me over, and his laid-back attitude's surprisingly refreshing.

Still, I'm skeptical. The jury's still out on him.

Before she can question me further, which I know she wants to by the look on her face, Charlie walks in with the tray of cooked steaks.

"I hope you ladies brought your appetites, because _these_ babies are money!"

He sets the tray down on the bar and kisses Mom's cheek before turning and pulling dishes out of the cabinet.

For the first time in my life, my mom blushes, and I think she may be right.

Charlie seems different but in a good way.

And I hope she doesn't screw this up.

*LitF*

Over the next few weeks, we spend a lot of time with Charlie.

When they're both not working, we're at his house or vise-versa. He doesn't seem to care that I'm around all the time, and he doesn't make me feel like the third wheel. In fact, he insists I don't stay holed up in my room when he's at our house. When we're at his or out in public, he doesn't treat me as if I'm a nuisance. He even includes me in conversations.

He seems genuine, not like the others.

At first, I didn't want to like him, but when I see the way he treats my mom and how she reacts, it's nearly impossible to dislike the man. He makes her laugh, and he sneaks kisses when he thinks I'm not looking. I still don't like it when he drinks beer, though. Alcohol can change people. I've seen it firsthand. But not once has he raised a hand to my mom or driven us around after a few drinks.

*LitF*

Today, we're going to a wedding. Mom knows the happy couple, but I don't. Apparently, they're regulars at the diner and close friends with Charlie. I'd rather be in my backyard, enjoying the sunshine and music on my iPod, but they both insisted that this would be a good opportunity to meet some people my own age.

I'm not a shy person; I just have a hard time opening up to people at a rapid rate. I've been called a snob and a bitch, but it never bothers me. I'm just pickier than most when it comes to choosing my friends, and I usually have more male friends than females.

Yes, I'm _that_ girl − the one who gets the death glares from all the girlfriends because of their own insecurities. Not once have I actually been the _other woman_ , but I've been accused on more than one occasion. I've lost friendships and caused a few breakups, and neither makes me proud.

*LitF*

I'm sitting on a bench, watching Mom and Charlie dance, when someone sits down beside me. I steal a glance, and it's a boy around my age. He's wearing dark jeans and a brown jacket, which is odd since it's warm enough for me to forego one with the dress I'm wearing.

"Are you as bored as I am?" He sighs dramatically.

I turn my head toward him, noticing his green eyes. Everyone I've ever known has either had blue or brown. They're fascinating. And he's cute; a pretty boy with shaggy, brown hair falling between his ears and shoulders. My heart beats a little faster when he smiles and stares at me, as if I'm obligated to answer, but I choose silence and shrug my shoulders.

"You're not a mute, are you?" His half-serious expression is questionable. He might be messing with me, but I'm not sure.

My devious side decides to play with him, so I hand-sign the word 'asshole' while keeping a straight face.

He sighs, scooting closer to me, tilting his face toward mine.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock." His voice is low and slow. "And your mom's fucking my Uncle Charlie."

My laughter's loud and makes heads turn.

"Bella."

I hold my hand out, hoping I've just found a new friend.

"My name's Bella."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the wedding.

Mom and I are on our way over to Charlie's house.

He, his brother-in-law, and Jasper went fishing this morning and are nowcooking their catches of the day for us.

She parks our car in the driveway, and I spot Jasper on the side of the house. He's talking on his phone, far enough away that I can't hear what he's saying, but he gives a small wave as we walk toward the house carrying the potato salad Mom made.

"He's a cutie, Bella."

I smile, shaking my head.

She's right; he's cute, but he has a girlfriend named Alice.

He and I have been talking over the phone since we met. Mom's been giving me a hard time about it all week, even though I've assured her that we're just friends. She thinks since we 'hit it off' that there's more, but I don't feel that way. We have a lot in common. He thinks it's cool I like action movies more than chick flicks and rock bands instead of pop music, and we both agree country should be illegal in all fifty states.

We've bonded in a short amount of time.

He's older than me by three years, but he looks younger because of that baby face. He graduated high school last month but promised to introduce me to all the 'cool' people before school starts. It's never easy being the new kid, so it'll be nice to know a few people ahead of time.

*LitF*

"So, Jasper, where have you been all summer?" To anyone else, this would seem like an innocent question, but I know her. She's digging for information while we're trapped at the dinner table, passing the food around.

He smiles. "I was in Seattle at my brother's house."

This tidbit of info I already knew.

Edward isn't actually his brother, but they formed a tight friendship before Edward's mom moved them to Seattle for a job. Apparently, she and Jasper's dad, Phil, used to date in high school but went their separate ways after they graduated. Then they reunited a few years ago, after they both moved back to Port Angeles. Now, according to Jasper, they hook up and fuck like bunnies whenever they can.

"I didn't know you had a brother." She frowns. "How old is he?"

Jasper shrugs his shoulders.

"He just turned seventeen last week." He replies while cutting his fish and smirking. I told him she would be nosey and asked him not to bare his soul. "He'll be here this weekend. He's going to stay with us for a while before school starts."

 _Jerk._

She looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, isn't that nice?"

*LitF*

After dinner, I'm helping Mom wash the dishes when Jasper walks into the kitchen, texting on his phone.

"Hey, Renee? Would it be okay if Bella goes out? I told her I'd introduce her to some people from school."

She winks at me.

"Absolutely. Just have her home by ten."

I kiss her cheek and then follow Jasper outside.

*LitF*

The further we drive, the smaller the houses get and more run-down the neighborhoods appear. Soon, Jasper parks his old, red truck along the curb of a blue house that's seen better days. Glancing around, I can see that most of the houses have the same trendy faded paint and small, chain-link fenced yards.

"Where are we?" I know it's not his house; he lives across the street from Charlie.

"Relax. It's just the other side of the tracks, not the hood."

I scoff, glaring at him for assuming my thoughts.

"I didn't say it was, asshole."

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He smiles. "You looked like you we're gonna shit a brick or something."

I laugh, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I did not."

We both exit the truck, and he walks around the front to my side.

"Come on, Bella." He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go meet my people."

He releases his hold on me when we reach the gate, which he opens and waves me through to the other side. Before we reach the porch, the front door opens, and a short, petite brunette appears with an inquisitive look upon her face. She walks out, meeting us at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, baby." He releases his hold on me and quickly kisses her. "This is Bella." He snakes his arm around her waist. "Bella, this is Alice."

She flashes a small grin.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

I'm not so sure that's true by the way she's giving me the once-over. I've been here before; she's sizing me up as if I'm competition.

"You, too."

She looks up at Jasper, smiling.

"Did you take your meds today?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Don't start." He turns and walks inside the house.

I follow behind, wondering what she meant.

*LitF*

An hour later, I've met some people and learned about others.

Emmett's a huge dude, and he's funny as hell. He graduated with Jasper and will be attending Washington State on a football scholarship in the fall. His girlfriend, Rose, is a senior this year at the high school, but she isn't here today. According to Alice, she's with her parents, visiting her sick grandma.

There's a cute guy named Riley, who keeps staring and smiling at me. He has the bluest eyes; they sparkle from across the room. He'll be a junior this year, like Alice and me.

Alice has been civil, but I see the skepticism in her eyes. Somehow, very soon, I'm going to have to find a way to prove that Jasper's only a friend. She's done a good job of staking her claim, though, by sitting in his lap the entire time. More than once, I've thought about screaming aloud for her to give it up already, that I don't want her man. But I don't want to make a fool of myself. Maybe they're always cuddly when they're together.

Emmett sits down next to me on the sofa.

"You get high, Bella?"

I shake my head.

Riley smirks, pulling out a joint.

"You gonna nark us out to your new daddy if _we_ do?"

I roll my eyes.

"Charlie's _not_ my dad."

I hope they won't hold the fact that my mom's dating him against me.

"Do what you want."

Riley winks and flashes a toothy grin, making my heart skip a beat. Slowly, he walks over to the sofa and sits down on the other side of me.

*LitF*

At half past nine, Jasper's kissing Alice goodbye by his side of the truck, and Riley's standing in front of me on the passenger side.

"So, I guess I'll see you around."

I nod, smiling.

"Sure."

He leans his head toward mine and kisses the corner of my mouth.

That single, unexpected move sends tingles down my spine.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

Today's the day before the Fourth of July.

Earlier, I called Alice and asked if she wanted to come over while Jasper drives to Seattle to pick up Edward. I figured it would give us a chance to get to know each other better and for me to ease any doubt she might have about my intentions toward her boyfriend.

After a ten-minute goodbye between Jasper and Alice, he finally gets in his truck and rolls down the window down.

"You girls be good." He winks. "If the claws come out, you'd better record that shit and send me the video."

We both flip him off.

When his truck rounds the corner, Alice turns to me.

"Let's get this shit out of the way, yeah?"

She slings her bag over her shoulder and walks toward the house.

Once we're both inside, Alice sets her bag down on the sofa.

"Nice place."

I shut the front door and head toward the kitchen for a drink.

"Thanks."

"So, what's your story, Bella?" Alice stands in the doorway, arms folded at her chest. "Are you one of those backstabbing, boyfriend-stealing bitches?"

I quickly formulate my answer.

It's not my first time.

"No, Alice, I'm not." I hold a water bottle out to her. "I have no intention of going after Jasper. Do I like him? Absolutely, but only as a friend. I think he's awesome, and you and I are both lucky to have someone like him in our lives. He makes me laugh, and he gets _my_ sense of humor." She takes the water bottle from me. "Now, is that good enough, or should we go out back with my mom's video camera?"

*LitF*

A few hours later, we're lounging on towels in my backyard, basking in the rare summer sun. Alice is lying on her back, and I'm on my stomach. She's convinced me to untie my bikini top so there won't be any tan lines.

So far, we've had a great day.

I've spent the entire afternoon listening to her chatter about everyone in town.

Alice's phone dings, and she sits up to read the text.

"It's Riley." She grins and wiggles her eyebrows. "He wants to know if you're going to be at the beach party tomorrow night."

I hang my head, laughing, and then rest my hands under my chin.

"My mom already said I could go, so I guess tell him… yes."

She quickly types in the answer and lies back down.

"He's super cute, Bella, and a nice guy."

Before I can respond, someone else speaks.

"You better be talking about me."

I look up, seeing Jasper and someone who I assume to be Edward walking our way.

 _Shit!_

Either they're early or we lost track of time.

It doesn't matter, because I'm half-naked and mortified, scrambling to get up and cover myself before they get closer.

Jasper laughs, hitting Edward on the shoulder as he points toward me.

"Oh, my God!" My face turns tens shades of red, and it's not from the sun.

Alice smiles, trying hard to hold back her giggles.

I jump up, adjust the towel, and then sprint as fast as I can toward the house.

"Oh, come on, Bella. They're just tits!" Jasper shouts. I flip him the bird on my way inside.

*LitF*

The next evening, Alice and I are at her house getting ready for the beach party. I've let her curl my hair and pick out my outfit: a red halter top and denim shorts. It's cute but not something I'd usually wear. Typically, I'd have more skin covered, but I'm trying to go with the flow. Plus, she said red is my color.

Jasper and Edward are on their way to pick us up.

I'm looking forward to seeing Riley again, but I'm anxious and can't stop my hands from shaking.

When we hear Jasper's truck pulling up, Alice grabs my hand.

"Let's go have some fun, Bella."

We walk outside, and Jasper's leaning his forearms on the fence railing. Edward's texting.

A weird, fluttering sensation hits my stomach as we approach them.

When we reach the gate, Jasper stands straight, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He nudges Edward's side, and Edward looks up from his phone. My focus zeroes in on his hazel eyes, and everything else fades away.

The butterflies resume their assault in full force, and my heart beats a little faster.

I stand there gawking at him for what seems like forever before Alice pulls me by the hand through the gate and into Jasper's truck. The twenty-minute ride to the beach seems like five, and then we're there. Edward holds the passenger door open for me.

Before I exit, Alice pokes my side.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, but it's a lie.

I have no idea _what_ I am, but it's far from okay.

*LitF*

We've been at the party for a while now, and the sun's no longer in view.

I'm sitting next to Riley. His hand gently rubs my knee while he talks to Jasper and Emmett. Edward disappeared shortly after we arrived, and I haven't seen him since. Alice and I are sharing some sort of concoction Rose brought, since neither of us likes beer. It's good and has helped to calm my nerves, but I don't plan to consume too much. It's actually my first alcoholic drink, but Alice insisted I taste a little of it when I wouldn't stop fidgeting.

I'm scanning the crowd and finally spot Edward on the other side of the bonfire. He's involved in what appears to be a heated discussion with a tall, thin, blonde-headed girl. Suddenly, Riley's brother, Liam, who I met earlier, is there in the middle of it, and in a matter of seconds, all hell breaks loose. Edward hits him in the jaw, and then Liam tackles Edward.

"Shit." Riley jumps up, gaining the attention of Jasper and Emmett. All three run toward the fight as Alice and I quickly follow behind.

By the time we make it over there, Riley's holding his brother's arms and Jasper's pushing Edward back, telling him to 'back off and let it go.'

Edward raises his arms in surrender, and Jasper releases his hold. Edward spits on the ground and starts to walk away, but then he turns back around with both middle fingers up in the air.

"Fuck you both. You deserve each other."

As he disappears into the darkness, I want to run after him, but Riley puts his arm around my neck and guides me back to the other side.

Soon after, I'm sitting on the ground between Riley's legs with my back to his chest. I'm wearing his black-and-white flannel shirt, and he's rubbing my shoulders. From across the lake, fireworks are lighting up the sky, and Edward's nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

Mom hobbles on one foot, trying to get her shoe on as she leaves the room.

"I'll be home around six, and then we're going to Charlie's for dinner."

I smile. "Sounds good."

She grabs her keys from the table by the front door.

"What are you going to do today?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. Alice is grounded, so probably nothing."

 _Which is entirely Edward's fault._

We spent nearly an hour looking for him after the fireworks at the beach party, which in turn made Alice late for curfew. Had she gotten home before her aunt returned from work, she would've been in her room and in the clear. However, because of Edward, she was busted at the front door with the smell of alcohol on her breath.

Instead of being able to spend the day together, Alice is on day two of her week-long sentence.

"If you don't mind, this place sure could use a good dusting."

That's Mom's subtle way of telling me to get my chores done.

"Yeah, yeah... I think I can handle that."

*LitF*

Two hours later, I'm up on a step stool, dusting the ceiling fan and shaking my ass as Rise Against belts out "Savior" through my earbuds. Something catches my attention to my right, and I turn my head, spotting Jasper and Edward peeping in through the window.

I let out a small scream and stumble off the stool, nearly breaking an ankle on the way down. Once I'm balanced, I stalk over and open the front door to find them both laughing, apparently amused at the situation.

 _I don't see the humor. I could've died._

"What the hell, Jasper?"

"Sorry, Bella." He's still trying to rein in his laughter. "You were putting on such a good show; how could we _not_ watch?"

I scoff, glaring at both of them, even at Edward's gorgeous face.

"You're assholes. I could've broken something. Why didn't you just knock on the door?"

"We did, but you didn't answer, and then we saw you in the window."

I roll my eyes; my new best friend's an idiot _and_ a pervert.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Jasper puts his arm around my shoulders, turning me away from Edward.

"Bella, my beautiful friend, if I say yes, that would make me a _dick_ , because I have a girlfriend, but I guaran-fucking-tee you that my brother enjoyed the show."

I sneak a peek over my shoulder, and Edward's leaning against the porch post, casting a devious smirk my way with his arms folded at his chest. I feel my body heat rise under his gaze.

I turn back, and Jasper wiggles his eyebrows, which makes me laugh.

"What did you want, anyhow?" I slowly back up a few inches.

Jasper pulls something out of his jeans pocket.

"We have an extra ticket to this outdoor music festival a few towns over. Alice can't go now, so I thought maybe you'd want to ride with us and check out some bands."

Edward stands upright, sticking his hands in his front jeans pockets. "Come on, Bella. It'll be fun." Hearing my name from his mouth causes those damn butterflies to return the same way they did the first time I saw him three days ago.

When Edward flashes a toothy grin, how can I say no?

"Let me go call my mom."

*LitF*

I'm following Jasper and Edward's tall frames through the crowd to the front of the stage, where they both insist is the best spot. The boys easily maneuver their way ahead, but me? I'm barely five feet tall, so I'm having issues keeping up. It seems everyone's shifted the same way, making it nearly impossible to get to the front.

"Hey, Jasper!"

He doesn't stop, but Edward turns around and shoulders his way back to me.

"First time at a concert?"

I have no idea what difference that makes, but I nod my head yes.

He takes my hand and lowers his head to my ear.

"Follow me and don't stop."

"Okay." I nod.

He weaves in and out of every little gap he can find until we're both at the barrier.

"Where's Jasper?" I look around, still pissed off that he would leave me behind like that.

Edward shrugs his shoulders, just as the first band makes its way on stage.

The crowd roars loudly, and when the music starts, my anger turns to joy.

*LitF*

Three bands later, the people are getting pushier, and it feels like maybe a stampede could happen at any moment.

It's a bit overwhelming.

I tug on Edward's arm, gaining his attention.

He smiles down at me.

"Having fun?"

"Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the pushing. It's a little scary."

He steps back a little. "Move over here." He slaps his hand on the gate directly in front of him.

I shift over to the empty spot, and Edward molds his front to my back, leaving no space between us. He rests his hands on the gate, right next to mine, taking a protective stance where he remains for the rest of the concert.

*LitF*

"I'm sorry, Bella." It's the third apology on the way home. "I'm an asshole. Will you stop giving me the silent treatment now?"

Truth is that I've already forgiven him for losing me in the crowd. If that hadn't happened, I might not have had the best day of my life with Edward.

But just for spite, I'll let him grovel just a little longer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar vehicle rolls by as I'm walking the five blocks to mom's diner. It parks along the curb ahead of me. I see two heads inside the cab, and flutters invade my tummy knowing Edward's one of them. Remembering his hug goodbye the other night after the concert has me flushing red as I approach the truck.

"Need a ride, little girl?" Jasper taunts.

I step from the sidewalk to the edge of the curb, keeping a little distance between me and the passenger side door, because Edward's right there... in my face… grinning like an idiot.

"You sound like a creepy pervert, Jasper."

He shrugs his shoulders. "What's your point?" I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, though. Do you need a ride?"

"I guess so. I'm going to the diner."

Edward opens the door and hops out, and I slide in.

Disappointment consumes me when he doesn't say even say hi.

*LitF*

At the diner, I'm sitting in the booth next to Jasper, and Edward's across from us, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. His eyes are closed, and he's biting his bottom lip. His concentration on the tune inside his head is mesmerizing.

"Hey, sweetie. What can I get you guys?"

Mom jots down our orders.

"Burgers and fries for all. Coming right up."

Jasper gently knocks his shoulder into mine.

"So, am I forgiven yet?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You buying?"

He laughs. "Nope. Edward's paying for everything today."

I glance across the table, and Edward nods his head.

"Oh, yeah?" I smile. "Why's that?"

"He lost a bet."

I try to get some more information about this bet, with no luck, until our food arrives.

While the boys are distracted by their burgers, Mom points a finger toward the back of Edward's head and mouths 'He's so cute' while raising two thumbs up in approval.

My eyes widen, because I can't believe she just did that. I let out a nervous laugh. When both boys look at me, I turn red and wish I could crawl under the table.

*LitF*

Jasper parks the truck curbside outside my house.

"So... Thanks for lunch."

Edward nods. "No problem."

I glance out the windshield, trying to think of something… anything else to say.

Jasper's no help. He's texting on his phone.

"You guys want to come inside for a while?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Naw. We have somewhere to be in a few."

 _Alrighty then._

"Okay. Well, have fun."

I'm mildly disappointed when they don't ask me to go with them.

Edward opens the door and jumps out.

I let out an annoyed breath and stalk toward my front door.

"Hey, Bella." I halfway turn around at Edward's voice.

"Yes?"

"You want to go swimming tomorrow?"

A grin spreads across my face.

"Yeah, I do."

He nods his head. "Noon."

Once I'm inside the house and Jasper's truck is out of sight, I do a happy dance in the living room.

*LitF*

Later that night, I'm stretched out on the living room sofa, bored, listening to music and wishing Alice were here. This old house is kinda scary but more so at night when you're solo.

Mom's at Charlie's.

She and Charlie needed some private time. That's what Mom told me earlier, so when she asked, I agreed to stay home.

I'm halfway into a song when my phone vibrates in my hands, startling me.

 _ **Why are you home alone?**_

My heart races. I've never seen this number before, and the longer I stare at the text, the creepier the message seems. Dismissing it as a false alarm, I lay the phone down on my stomach and resume play.

A few minutes later, another message buzzes.

 _ **Are you scared?**_

I gulp, slowly sitting up, scanning the room. After a few deep breaths, I lie back down, but as soon as my head hits the pillow, my phone vibrates again.

I count to ten before I look.

 _ **You look better in blue.**_

I glance down and then frantically jump off the sofa, my eyes on the blue top I'm wearing.

 _What the hell?_

With trembling fingers, I call my mom.

"Hi, honey. What's-"

I quickly interrupt her while I run upstairs to my room.

"He's watching me."

I lock my door and then hide in my closet.

"Honey, what? Who−"

"Come home, please."

The more I talk, the harder my heart pounds and the shakier my words are.

"Can't... be... alone... in closet."

*LitF*

"What in the hell were you boys thinking?"

Charlie sounds furious.

"We were just messin' around, Charlie." Jasper's guilt-ridden admission makes my left eye twitch.

Mom sits next to me on Charlie's sofa, rubbing my back. The guys are in the kitchen and out of view.

"We didn't think she'd freak out like that." Edward's voice sounds equally regretful.

They sent the texts from Edward's phone. Charlie recognized the number when he and Mom came to my rescue.

Charlie says something else, but it's too low for me to hear.

Then they're standing in front of me, and Jasper and Edward speak at the same time.

"We're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

I'm still too upset to speak to them, and I'm certainly not ready to forgive them. They scared the hell out me and sent me into a panic attack.

I glare at them through tear-filled eyes before turning my head from their remorseful faces.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sweetie, wake up."

Finally, after a few attempts, my sticky eyes open.

Mom's standing over me.

"Hey." My voice is raspy, and my throat's still dry after last night's upsetting events.

She smiles.

"I'm going to work soon. Charlie said you could stay here if you want. Or I could take you home."

I shrug my shoulders.

Mom kisses my forehead.

"How about this: get some more sleep, and if you want, Charlie can drop you off at home later."

"That works." I snuggle further into the mattress.

*LitF*

I yawn and stretch, rising up in the bed, and then swing my legs over the side. The clock on the table reads nearly 8:30 in the morning. Out the window, I see Jasper's house, and the hurt slowly creeps its way back to mind.

"Bella?" Charlie knocks on the door. "Are you up, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Come in."

He opens the door about halfway, poking his head inside.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay." I smile at his sincerity. "I'm about to go fishing. Wanna tag along?"

"I've never fished before."

He clears his throat.

"Well, how about you come and have some breakfast? You can think it over and then let me know."

I nod.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

When we leave the house, Edward's outside, sitting on Jasper's front porch. He waves, but I pretend I don't see him.

*LitF*

"I don't think I can do this." I shake my head, holding a squirming minnow in one hand and a hook in the other. "It's, like, murder."

Charlie laughs. "You've gotta toughen up a bit, Bella." He casts his line out to his left. "It's not murder; it's the circle of life. Same as huntin'."

My mouth hangs open. "You kill innocent animals, too?"

He shakes his head. "If we didn't hunt, those _innocent_ animals would starve to death. When they overpopulate, there's not enough food to go around. Hunting gives balance." He downs the rest of his soda, crushes the can, and sets it down beside him. "But then, you've got your assholes who hunt just for sport. That's a different story."

I think about what he said, and it starts to make sense.

Blowing out a deep breath, I say a silent goodbye to the tiny fish in my hand as I spear it with the hook right where Charlie showed me before.

"Okay. Now what?"

He sets his fishing rod down, angling it against the side of the boat. He shows me how to cast my line correctly, and then we fall into a comfortable silence.

I try to concentrate on my line the way Charlie told me to do, but my thoughts soon stray elsewhere.

As I gaze at the rippling water, my heart starts to ache, wondering what they boys are doing. Yesterday, I was so excited when Edward had asked me to go swimming. Now, I don't know if that'll happen.

They played a good prank on me, but did I overreact?

Part of me still wants to be mad, but the other half wants to forgive them in hopes that maybe they still want me to tag along today.

"Charlie?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think we could be back before noon?"

"Got a hot date?" He laughs.

I shrug my shoulders, but inside, the mere possibility of _dating_ Edward lifts my spirits.

After an hour, there are six fish in the basket. Not one of them is mine, but that's okay. Watching Charlie pull the hooks out of the mouths of his "keepers" made me a bit squeamish.

I'm hoping we'll go soon. My butt's starting to get numb from the worn-down padding on this old seat.

"Glad you came today, Bella."

"Me, too."

"There's, uh, something I want to talk to you about before we head home."

His serious tone worries me.

"Okay."

"Renee and I are pretty serious, you know." He picks up his can of soda, taking a quick drink. "I wanted to know if you'd be okay if I asked her to marry me."

His words sink in, and I think back over the time since I've known him.

He's never hurt her, physically or otherwise.

He's always been good to me and even acted like a protective father last night.

"Do you love her, Charlie?"

"I've been a bachelor for forty years, Bella. No one's ever made me feel the way I do about your mom." He sighs. "I love her more than I can express. And I care about you, too. I hope you know that."

And I honestly think he does.

I wholeheartedly believe that he will be her saving grace.

 _This... him… is what she deserves._

I set my pole down and shuffle over to him.

"Thank you, Charlie." I wrap my arms around his shoulders with a grateful squeeze, and I can't stop the tears that slide down my cheeks.

*LitF*

When Charlie and I get back to his house, the boys are carrying a large cooler over to Jasper's truck.

"I'm going to go talk to them." I wave my thumb behind me.

Charlie nods.

I take a deep breath and cross the street.

Edward notices me first, whispering something to Jasper. They both have worried looks on their faces.

"Bella, I'm sor−"

I hold up my hand, stopping Jasper, because I'm going to say what I need to first.

"I know you're both sorry." I glance from Jasper to Edward. "I know you thought what you did was funny, but it wasn't to me. You really scared the shit out of me." I stick my hands in the back pockets of my shorts and look down at my shoes. "I don't like being alone at night."

They nod their heads but say nothing for too long.

"Yeah… So that's all, I guess." I start to turn around, but Edward breaks the silence.

"Still want to go swimming?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm frantically searching through my underwear drawer for my bikini when my phone rings.

It's Alice.

She probably knows we're going swimming today.

I hope she's not mad.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey, Bella," Alice says.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," she says, sighing. "What are you up to?"

"Right now, I'm looking for my swimsuit."

"Did you check the laundry room?"

"That's right," I say, snapping my fingers before jogging to the back of the house. "Thanks, Alice."

"So… You and Edward, huh?" Alice asks when I reach the laundry room. "I thought you liked Riley."

This stops me in my tracks.

"What do you mean me and Edward?"

"Jasper says you like each other."

 _Edward likes me?_

"He's… Well… I don't really know him."

But I want to.

"So you don't like Riley?"

"I do, but..."

And that's the truth.

They both make me swoony inside.

"Bella, don't be an Irina."

"A what?"

She sighs. "The two-timing bitch Edward and Liam were fighting over at the beach party."

Oh.

"Here's the deal," she says. "Edward grew up here. You knew that, right?"

"Uh-uh."

"Okay, so Liam and Edward were best friends, like from birth. After Edward moved away, Irina and Liam hooked up behind his back."

"She and Edward were still together after he moved?"

No wonder he was so mad.

"Yep."

"Alice, I'd never do that to him or anyone else. I've seen my mom go through that."

"Well, good, because even though he isn't my favorite person in the world, Edward didn't deserve that. And Riley's my friend, so−"

When the doorbell buzzes, I nearly drop my phone.

"I gotta go, Alice," I say, cutting her off. "I'll call you later."

*LitF*

I'm following behind Jasper toward the lake's beach when Edward walks up beside me. He'd said he needed something from the truck and would catch up to us.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hmm…"

"Can I talk to you before we get around everyone else?" he asks, gently grabbing my wrist.

"Sure."

He lets go of my arm, and my skin tingles, missing his touch.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I know." I look over at him and smile. "Thank you for saying it again."

"So you forgive me?" he asks, flashing that grin of his that always makes my heart beat a little faster.

"I forgive you, Edward."

"Hug it out already!" Jasper yells from up ahead with his arms outstretched. "Come on."

Edward and I both chuckle.

"He wants you up there so he can throw you in the water."

"Seriously?" I say, adjusting my semi-heavy bag of beach essentials on my shoulder.

"That's what he told me."

"Jerk."

He nods in agreement.

"I guess we better go. Thanks for the warning."

"You don't want to hug it out first?"

My heart thumps faster, and I swallow the sudden lump in my throat as he steps closer.

Edward wants to hug me.

Oh, my…

I drop my bag down on the grass and raise my arms, slowly sliding them up and around his t-shirt-covered shoulders as he leans down, gently pulling me into him. His hands wrap around my back, resting on my bare skin just above the waistline of my shorts, and my fingers toy with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck.

This is completely different than the first hug we shared after the concert. That was my excited 'thank you for the great night' gesture when they dropped me off at home. It was a quick hug-and-release. This isn't like that at all.

I close my eyes, and my breathing speeds when his hot breath hits the place where my neck and shoulder meet, which also causes my nipples to harden. Embarrassed, I release my arms and step back, hoping he doesn't notice.

"So, are we good now?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, we're good."

I snatch up my bag and turn, hightailing it toward the beach, leaving him and his extra-wide smile behind me.

*LitF*

"I'll do my own legs, but if you _accidentally_ touch my boobs, I'll junk punch you," I say, warning Jasper.

He dramatically sucks in a breath and slaps his hand over his heart. "Me? Come on, Bella. I'd never. I have a girlfriend, remember?"

I tilt my head to the side and narrow my eyes, silently calling bullshit.

He busts out a hard, loud laugh.

"Okay, I might've… But now I won't. I promise." He flips open the lid on the sunscreen and squeezes some into his hand. "Lay down already."

Uh-huh. Thought so.

I crack a smile, because his laugh is infectious. Seriously. It's one of those that makes you laugh just hearing it, even if you don't know the reason behind it.

Once I'm in a comfortable position on my stomach, I turn my head to the right, and see Edward talking to Emmett and a tall, blonde-headed girl. From Alice's previous description and the way Emmett's hand is on her lower back, I'm assuming she's Rose.

As Jasper starts rubbing the lotion onto my back, I focus on Edward. His hair is slicked back, wet from swimming. My eyes slowly travel downward, roaming over his naked chest. He's toned and lean, but not too bulky. My heart speeds up, remembering how firm his upper torso had been when I was pressed up against him. I wonder what his bare skin would feel like.

When Jasper's hands lower to just above the waistband of my bikini bottom, a sudden tingling sensation hits between my thighs, and I jolt upright, my shoulder clocking Jasper's chin.

"Ow," he whines with a hint of annoyance. "What the hell?"

My hands cup over my mouth and nose. "Sorry, Jasper."

I panic from the embarrassing situation, and flee the scene by running to and jumping into the lake. When I resurface, I'm not ready to go back, so I swim out to the red buoy, bobbing in the water.

When I arrive at my destination, I'm a bit out of breath; it was farther than I thought. I grip the buoy's metal handle, supporting myself while I gain my composure.

A splashing sound behind me makes me turn my head and look over my shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" Edward asks when he reaches me.

Not really.

 _I just got turned on by my best friend's hands while thinking about you._

I'm not sure what to say, so I shrug my shoulder.

"What'd Jasper do?" he asks, moving in front of me. "Did he touch you somewhere he shouldn't?

I shake my head. "No."

"You sure?" He inches closer, looking into my eyes as if searching for the truth. "Good, 'cuz I'd kick his ass if he did."

My eyes widen in surprise, not because he would fight − because I've seen him in action − but because he would fight over me… and with someone who he considers a brother.

"You'd do that for me?"

He grins.

"Absolutely."

There's something about his protective nature that makes me like him even more.

I lean in and close my eyes, intending to kiss his cheek as a thank you, but he turns his head, and our mouths meet. The unexpected move causes me to freeze, but his soft lips continue against mine, gently coaxing me to follow his lead. Once I relax into him and the kiss, he moans and I know I'm doing it right.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Alice calls, says she's ungrounded, and that her aunt's going out of town on a job for the weekend.

"Do you think your mom would let you stay the weekend with me?"

"Yeah, I do. She and Charlie are going to his cabin tomorrow night, anyway. She's at work right now. I'll call her and then call you back."

"Okay. Talk soon. Bye."

.

.

Later that day, Jasper comes over to my house to drive me to Alice's. I'm disappointed when Edward isn't with him.

"Where's Edward?" I ask when I answer the door.

"He had to take an important call."

"Oh."

I step out onto the porch, then shut and lock the front door behind me.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll see your loverboy tonight. I promise."

When he winks, I can't help the blush that spreads over my body. Edward and I have only shared two kisses, but they were amazing. I can't wait for more. The first in the lake by the buoy had been unexpected and slightly awkward for me, but I was ready for the next one later that evening on Charlie's front porch after he walked me across the street.

I playfully punch Jasper's stomach.

"Shut up."

He chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk to his truck.

"Young, first love." He sighs loudly. "Ain't it so fucking sweet?"

.

.

When we arrive at Alice's house, she walks out to meet us at the gate.

"We need to go to the store for food and movies," she says. "Bella, take your stuff inside first."

I hear her squeals and giggles behind me as I quickly walk toward the house.

.

.

Alice and I are putting away the groceries we bought at the store when Jasper walks into the kitchen, returning from the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a while," he says, kissing Alice's neck. "Gotta go pick up Bella's lover."

I gasp, grab a spatula off the counter, and go to smack his butt, but he dodges the hit and jogs through the living room, laughing all the way out the door.

"He's a moron," I say, setting the spatula back.

"Yeah, he is," Alice agrees, smiling. "But I love him anyway."

Of that I have no doubt.

I'm still trying to figure out their relationship. Even though Jasper's affectionate, I don't see the same twinkle in his eyes I see in hers.

.

.

Alice is finishing the braid in my hair when Jasper's truck pulls up outside.

A million butterflies dance in my stomach as I watch Edward approach the house.

"Hear ye, hear ye, ladies!" Jasper yells as he opens the screen door and walks inside. "Your all-powerful and mighty lovers are in the house."

My entire body heats up when Edward's eyes meet mine. He shakes his head before I cover my face with my hands.

"Ow," Jasper says, laughing. "I couldn't help it, dude."

Despite my embarrassment, I also laugh and smile, knowing Edward did _something_ to Jasper in my defense.

I peek through my fingers when Edward sits down beside me on the sofa.

"Don't let him get to you so much, Bella," he whispers, tugging on my braided hair. "He gets off on it."

*LitF*

By the time we're done eating the pizzas, it's completely dark outside, and we agree it's time to start a movie.

I volunteer to make the popcorn, and Edward agrees to help, though I don't know why. It's not really a two-person job.

From the kitchen, I watch Alice and Jasper nestle together on one end of the sectional sofa. It seems natural and easy for them, because they've probably done it a million times. I look away when Jasper pulls her on top of him and they start kissing.

I unwrap the first package and hand it to Edward, who pops it in the microwave. After he hits the start button, he smiles and inches closer until he's standing in front of me.

"We've got three and a half minutes until the next one," he says. "What do you want to do?"

Going with my instincts, I rise up on my bare toes and slam my lips against his.

The sounds of the popping kernels fade away as I get lost in the sensations of Edward's hands gripping and squeezing my hips and his tongue sliding against mine.

I'm a bit dizzy and still have my eyes closed when he suddenly pulls away.

When I slowly open them, Edward grins as he wipes at his bottom lip with his thumb.

I'm frozen in place, and watch as he opens the microwave door and pulls out the popcorn bag.

"Put this in a bowl, and I'll start the next one."

I smile and do as requested.

We repeat the process three more times until my lips are tender and tingling, and four bags are made and in the two large bowls, one for each couple to share.

Who knew making popcorn could be so exciting?

.

.

Halfway through the first movie, Edward leans his head closer to me.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispers.

I'm sitting cross-legged like I normally do when I watch a movie with the popcorn bowl in my lap.

"Yeah. Why?" I whisper back.

"Just checking."

He rests his hand on my bare knee and caresses my skin with his thumb ‒ the same one he wiped at his mouth after each of our earlier kisses in the kitchen. I lick at my bottom lip that's still a bit tender, recalling those fourteen minutes of bliss. The more I remember, the faster my heart beats and the hotter I get. My toes flex when the tingling begins between my legs, and I shift some in frustration. When the tingle turns into an ache and the urge to moan arises, I quickly untangle my legs, jump up from the sofa, and head straight to the bathroom. It's only after I'm leaning against the door and trying to catch my breath that I realize I'm still holding onto the bowl of popcorn. I set it down on top of the closed hamper and look in the mirror.

My visible skin is flushed. I brace my hands on the vanity and close my eyes, feeling confused and ridiculous.

 _Is it normal to feel this way from such little touches?_

A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I shake my head.

 _Why couldn't it be Alice?_

"Yeah. I'll be right out, Edward."

"Can I come in?" he asks. "Please?"

I turn the handle and pull, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the tub.

Once inside, he closes the door and rests his back against it.

"Did I do something wrong?" he quietly asks.

I look down and pick at the hem of my shorts.

"No."

He walks over, squats down in front of me, and pulls my hands into his, resting them on my knees.

"If I did, I need to know. The last thing I want to do is push you too fast."

Slight mortification sets in, and tears well in my eyes.

"It's not you, Edward. It's me." Once the words are out, I expect him to laugh at the cliché statement, but he doesn't. I squeeze his hands and look up into his eyes, hoping I don't embarrass myself even more with my next words. "I like it when you touch me… a lot. It's just all new to me and a little hard to take all at once."

He smiles, and a slight pink spreads over his cheeks.

"It's new to me, too, Bella," he says. "Seriously. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I shake my head.

"You've had girlfriends, Edward. Don't bullshit me."

"I've had _one_ girlfriend, and it was completely different."

I don't understand how, but the pleading look in his eyes makes me believe him.

*LitF*

"Can we lie like they are?" I whisper in Edward's ear when we return to the living room.

"Whatever you want." He kisses my jaw and then stretches out against the back of the sofa. While he adjusts his position, I glance over at Alice and Jasper. A small laugh escapes me when they each give me a thumbs up.

"Bella."

Edward's voice makes me turn back. I lay down in front of him, immediately grabbing his arm and pulling it over my side and locking our fingers together. After a few minutes of his hot breath against the back of my neck, I'm wondering if this was the best decision. Each passing minute drives me crazier than the last, but I do my best to relax and concentrate on the movie in front of me.

"Are you asleep?" Edward asks when the movie ends.

I shake my head.

"Good, because I need up, please."

.

.

Once Jasper and Edward are out of sight, Alice moves from her side of the sofa to mine.

"Are things okay with you guys?" she asks.

"Yeah, I just‒" I pause, making sure no one else is around. "I've never done any of this before, and it freaked me out a little."

"Did you tell Edward that?"

I nod.

"Good. I, um… Okay, don't freak out on _me_ , but I think the guys are going to stay the night."

"Here?"

She nods.

"Edward will sleep on the couch, Bella. I know him. He won't pressure you."

.

.

"See you guys in the morning," Alice says, tugging on Jasper's hand. He wiggles his eyebrows as he turns the corner, and Edward throws a pillow at him with the one that isn't holding mine.

A sudden, heavy dose of awkwardness and silence fills the air after Alice's bedroom door slams closed.

"You want to watch another movie?" Edward asks.

"Sure."

He releases my hand and scoots to the edge of the sofa, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Any suggestions?" he asks, flipping through the channels.

I lay down on my side behind him.

"Doesn't matter to me."

My knee rubs his back, and he glances back at me. Seconds pass before he clears his throat and tosses the remote on the table.

"Maybe we should call it a night." He stands and holds his hand out to me. "I'll walk you to your room."

A jolt of disappointment runs through me, but I take his hand and let him help me up.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No." He gently tugs on my braid. "I'm just trying to be a good guy here, Bella."

"I don't understand."

"It means… Right now, I want to do things that you're not ready for yet."

He means sex.

He's right. I'm not ready for that, but I know there are other things we could do.

I walk closer, slide my hands around his waist, and look up at him.

"We could do more kissing."

He lets out a strangled laugh.

"I don't know if that's‒"

Earlier in the bathroom, he said I was in control of how things progressed between us, and I'm not ready to say goodnight.

"Please?"

His eyes go wide when I resume my earlier position on the sofa. I know it's a bold move, and my heart pounds inside my chest as he lays down and faces me.

I slowly slide my hand up his chest but stop over his heart when I feel its rapid pace.

"Bella."

"Kiss me, Edward."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


	9. Chapter 9

I yawn as the early morning light starts to filter in through the living room windows.

"We should probably get some sleep," Edward says, sighing with sleepy eyes.

"Maybe, but I don't want to. Not yet."

We're still cuddling on the sofa, where we've been all night. I'm enjoying the conversations too much. The kisses and explorative touches are added bonuses.

He's kept our making out to a first base level: all clothes on and my hands above his waist. His have remained focused above my chest, mostly on my neck and jawline, and on my back. Once, his hand strayed and gripped my hip, but it didn't stay long. I understand he wants to go slow, but this pace is maddening. It would be nice to touch him under his shirt and vise-versa, but for now, I guess this'll do.

"You still haven't told me why you were so scared by our prank texts," he says.

I let out a breath before speaking.

"There was this guy my mom went out with once. He had a son who was a couple of years older than me. He was always staring at me and telling me how pretty I was in a weird, creepy way that's hard to explain. One night, when our parents were out, there was a storm and a blackout. He broke into our house, went in my room, and sat in the chair next to my bed and watched me sleep."

I shiver at the memory.

"How do you know he did that?"

"I woke up the next morning and found a love letter he'd written me. In it, he told me what he'd done and a bunch of other crazy things."

"Jesus. That's freakin' weird."

I nod.

"So, I guess you told your mom."

"Right after I read the letter, I showed it to her. She went to the dad, but he played it off as no big deal, like it was a regular crush. She stopped seeing him after that."

"How long ago was that?"

"Last summer."

Edward hugs me tighter.

"I'm sorry. I wish I would've known."

I decide it's probably a good time to ask the one thing I've been wondering about for a while now.

"What was the bet you lost to Jasper?"

"Bet?"

"Yeah. At the diner, you had to pay because you lost a bet."

"Stupid guy stuff."

I play with his hair on the back of his neck, which I know he likes.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"He bet me I wouldn't kiss you after the concert."

For some reason, his confession makes me smile.

"Why didn't you?"

He licks his bottom lip, and it makes me want to attack his mouth, but I'm curious to hear his answer.

"I wanted to. I was going to after I hugged you, but I wasn't sure if you liked me that way. I mean, I thought maybe you were into someone else."

"Like who?"

He runs his finger along my collarbone.

"Little Biers."

I laugh.

"Who?"

"Riley."

"Oh."

I look down, embarrassed.

"You're not into him, right?"

His voice is light, but it's almost as if there's a hint of vulnerability there, and of course he'd want to know after what he just went through with Liam and Irina.

I shake my head.

"I'm into you," I say, raising my head and planting my lips against his.

*LitF*

Later that afternoon, Alice and I are lying out in her backyard while the boys are inside the house playing video games.

I'm spritzing myself with water and notice Alice is wiping at her eyes when I look over.

"Are you crying?" I ask.

She sniffles quietly and shakes her head.

"Alice, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I can't."

I frown.

"Why not?"

"I promised Jasper I wouldn't say anything."

 _What the hell?_

"Well, if you don't, I'll just go ask _him_ what's going on."

"Shit," she whispers and sits up, taking off her sunglasses. "Look. If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything yet. Not until he-"

"That depends on what it is."

"Please, Bella."

"Okay. I promise." I reluctantly agree, because I see how much whatever it is has her visibly upset.

 _It can't be that bad, can it? Shit! What if he broke up with her?_

I sit up, moving closer to her when she motions for me to.

"Jasper's sick."

 _Wait. What?_

Something about the way she says that makes my stomach sink, but I try to play it light.

"What do you mean sick? Like perverted sick or…"

Her chin begins to tremble, and it makes my heart clench.

"Like he has a bad heart sick, Bella."

 _Oh, my God._

*LitF*

Coronary Artery Anomaly.

That's what Alice called it.

My hands shake as I type the words into my phone while I'm alone in her bathroom.

" _He inherited it from his mother who died during childbirth. She was only twenty years old."_

I bat the tears away from my eyes as the search results show up.

Clicking on the first link, I sit down on the edge of the bathtub and start to read.

I read every single sentence until I reach the end.

Then I save the page and do it all over again.

When I'm finished, I stare at the door, contemplating what to do next.

I feel betrayed.

Someone should've told me before now.

I've only known Jasper for a short time, but it's been long enough for me to become attached.

I wonder who else besides Jasper and Alice knows.

Phil must, obviously.

And Charlie, but does Edward? What about my mom?

Now I know what Alice meant the first day I met her when she asked Jasper if he'd taken his medication.

Jasper has some explaining to do.

Maybe not today, since I promised Alice not to bring it up, but soon.

*LitF*

The four of us spend another night at Alice's house doing much of the same thing as the last.

Just after midnight, Alice and Jasper disappear again, and before too long, Edward and I are involved in another blissful make-out session on the sofa. I'm thankful for the pleasant distraction from thinking about Jasper.

Three times, I attempt to pull him on top of me, but he manages to stay at my side, leaning over me instead. It's frustrating, so I try something else, sliding my leg over his thigh, which sparks a new, achy feeling between my legs.

"Hey… Slow down," he whispers after breaking away from a kiss.

I lick my swollen lips and stare into his eyes. I'm not expecting to have sex, but a bit more than what we're doing would be nice.

"Why?"

To my surprise, he gently rubs the back of my thigh that's still hooked over his and grins before resting his head into the crook of my neck.

He groans. "You're killin' me here."

I toy with his hair and smile, knowing he's feeling the same as me. All the while, his hand stays put. I close my eyes, basking in the tingly sensation his fingers cause while touching my bare skin.

*LitF*

The next morning, Jasper wakes us up and says we need to leave.

I gather my things and knock on Alice's bedroom door, but she doesn't answer.

"Is Alice still asleep?" I ask Jasper when I go back to living room. "I wanted to tell her goodbye."

"No clue."

He looks pissed as he shoves his feet into his sneakers.

I guess I'll call her later and find out what's going on.

Edward takes my bag from me and grabs my hand, pulling me outside.

"Did Alice say something to you about Jasper?" he asks quietly once we're by Jasper's truck.

I don't want to lie to him.

"Maybe." I frown. "Why?"

"Shit."

"Is that why he's mad?"

"She had no right to do that."

"So you know that he's−"

"Yeah, I do."

"But−"

"Not now," he whispers and opens the door for me.

When I see Jasper walking toward us, I know the conversation's over, so I hold my tongue and hop inside.

As soon as we're all situated, Jasper starts the engine and turns up the radio.

I fight the urge to turn it off and ask the questions that are running through my mind, but I don't want to make the awkward situation any worse.

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I lean into him, closing my eyes and silently singing along to song blaring through the speakers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jenn**


End file.
